Edgar's Discovery
by LizzysMind
Summary: Edgar finds himself in a very awkward situation regarding his uncle. Undertaker x Aleister Chamber. Edgar and Aleister family\Friendship. Mild smut and comedy.


Discovery

"Really, I'm dreadfully sorry for my uncle's behavior. I'll be sure to have a chat with him with him about this. He'll never speak to you in that provocative manner again."

The halls of Weston were empty aside from prefect Edgar Redmond and his aid, Harcourt.

"It's alright, I seem to get that kind of attention a lot actually." Harcourt admitted sheepishly.

"You know what. If my uncle acts up again, I'll just call my mother. He's a tiny bit terrified of her." He joked.

Joanne laughed sweetly.

"Homeroom is about to start for the 2nd years, I'll see you after class ."

Edgar was left alone in the hallway. He brought a rose up to his lips and sighed.

"Four more years, Edgar." Unlike his uncle, he had self-control.

The perfect continued down, book in hand, quietly reading to himself.

A loud shriek came from the upper floors of the school. Edgar dropped his book in shock. ' _What was that? Was it a person? Is someone hurt?_ '

He heard it again, louder this time.

' _Someone was being attacked! No, I heard that scream somewhere before…_ '

Edgar remembered something from long ago.

When he was a child, before he was old enough to attend Weston, he spent most of his days at the Redmond manor. His uncle would visit often. Edgar's mother, being rather childish for her age, planted a moth on his uncle's coat. The Viscount was startled and, to be blunt, screamed like a lady. As a very young child who didn't know any better, Edgar nearly laughed himself to death. He remembered it so vividly, he would know that scream anywhere. His uncle must be in distress.

"How much longer do I have to stand still? I'll be late for my anger management session." Asked Greenhill crossly, wearing nothing but a towel and holding an apple.

"Something you just can't rush." Whispered Violet, sketching away. He had been feeling rather uninspired lately.

Bluer, doing nothing in particular was sitting at the edge of the gazebo when he happened to spot a figure sprinting towards them. Lawrence had known Edgar his whole life. Aside from cricket, he was far from the athletic type. His entire body language was completely out of character. Bluer sprung to his feet, alarmed.

"Edgar! What on earth is the matter?!"

"My uncle! I think he's being murdered!"

"What!?"

"I'll go get help!" Greenhill turned to the direction of his schoolhouse.

"There is no time! We will be too late if we don't hurry."

"Fine then!" Herman grabbed his cricket bat and followed the blond, along with Lawrence.

Violet paused, daintily put down his book then got up to help stop a potential murder.

Edgar followed to screams up the stairs, followed by the others.

"Uncle Aleister!" _'Blast! He can't hear me!'_

Edgar's father is a very distant man, but in those days it was common for fathers to be like that. His uncle was the closest thing to a paternal figure he had. Despite his flaws, Edger cared deeply for him.

In their hast, they had not realized they were right in front of the headmaster's door.

With all his energy, Edgar swung open the heavy door, all the prefects rushing in.

Greenhill wielding his bat like a deadly weapon, still in nothing but a towel.

They all froze in their tracks, horrified at what they saw.

Aleister was bent over the headmaster's desk, trousers down with the Headmaster (Undertaker) standing over him, inside him.

"Mornin'." Death said cheerfully.

"AHHHEDGAR!? NO! SHIELD YOUR EYES! DON'T LOOK UPON ME!" Aleister cried hysterically.

"Icanseethatyou'rebusyweshouldgetgoing." Edgar herded everyone out of the room including himself and shut the door.

"Was he wearin' a towel? That musta' been embarrassin'."Said the reaper.

Aleister collapsed into a puddle of shame.

It was the next day. The prefects were all gathered at the breakroom, trying to make like yesterday never happened, aside from Gregory who was sketching in the corner. He had been inspired. There was a knock at the door.

"This is the prefect's other students are allowed in here." Bluer assumed it was a lost student or teacher.

"Terribly sorry. Is Edgar here? There are some things I want to discuss with him."

"Uncle Aleister?"

"Oh. Oh dear. Umm...come in." Bluer stammered awkwardly.

"Merci, Lawrence." The Viscount sat down on the couch next to his nephew.

There was a moment of silence as he stared blankly at the other 3 men.

He cleared his throat. "Should I say something?"

"I think it's best if you 3 let us talk privately." Edgar said politely.

"Of course, of course. Come along." Bluer ushered himself and the others out of the room.

The Viscount sat there, twiddling his thumbs, blushing slightly.

"So...Concerning what happened yesterday I-I mean, I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state-"

"Can we not have this conversation. Please." Edgar begged.

Alister overdramatically wrapped his hands around his head.

"Oh dear me, I knew you'd be ashamed of me! Seeing me on the receiving end of another man! I dare not show my face to the Queen let alone my dear nephew!"

"Uncle Aleister, I'm not ashamed of you in the slightest, I just don't want to discuss my uncle's sex life!"

"Edgar…"

"I mean, I certainly do not think any less of you, it's just a little awkward to discuss such things with family."

"Oh Edgar!" Druitt wrapped his arms around his nephew, once again sobbing overdramatically.

"Uncle, please! Compose yourself!" Edgar was caught off guard.

"Nono~! Don't call me uncle."

Edgar sighed. "Really, it's nothing to cry over."

"Oh dear, I may have had a few too many glasses of wine to try to cope with the situation." Aleister dried himself off with his frilly pocket hanky.

"You won't tell anyone about this incident, will you?" Asked the Viscount.

"Oh goodness no! " Edgar exclaimed, but then thought for a second. " **IF**. You leave Harcourt and the other students alone." He was bluffing of course, but his uncle did not know that.

"Edgar! I!...okay." The Viscount said timidly.

"We can have tea later and make like this incident never happened, right now I have to meet with the other prefects. They are probably at the library." Edgar stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I think your little artsy friend left his book here." Aleister pointed at a sketchbook on the table.

"Well then , the polite thing to do is to return it to hi…." Edgar picked up the open book, then froze. Drawn on the pages was a very familiar scene.

"WHAT THE F*%CK!?"

"What is it-EEK!"

Shouts could be herd all the way down the hall to the library.

"WHY WOULD YOU DRAW THAT!?"

"GREGORYYYY!"

Gregory Violet hid in his cloak.

We are all Gregory.


End file.
